The Good Left Undone
by hotterhatter2211
Summary: Naru's thoughts on Mai and a little more......A song fic using The Good Left Undone by Rise Against NaruxMai


**I decided to use this song for a one shot..please comment!!!Song is The Good Left Undone by Rise Against(good song)**

_In fields where nothing grew but weeds,  
I found a flower at my feet,  
Bending there in my direction,  
I wrapped a hand around its stem,  
I pulled until the roots gave in,  
Finding now what I've been missing,_

I had meet her at her school. She was different from her friends. She didn't fall for my fake smile. She started to ask me questions on why I was their. I was somewhat happy to see she was the one who broke my camera and hurt Lin. That meant I could talk to her again. When I meet up with her again I asked her to assist me in my case. She then asked what I did. She looked at me weird before saying yes o help me. Of course I made her feel a little guilty before she accepted she still helped. She remembered many things and helped out a lot. She even saved the priest's life. I found out the answer to the case. That means I had to leave. I looked to see Mai helping me pack up. She looked sad. I told her to get to class before she ran to the school. I went to work the next day. I was already missing the smile she had on most of the time. My hands moved on their own when I called her school and asked for Mai. I said it was only for her pay but what I said even shocked me. I asked if she would be a assistant that I had quit. I never had an assistant except Lin. She accepted and she came to work that Monday.

But I know…  
So I tell myself, I tell myself it's wrong.  
There's a point we pass from which we can't return.  
I felt the cold rain of the coming storm. 

Every time I saw her my heart sped up. I wanted to see her more but I couldn't. I wasn't like that. I was a cold narcissist who she didn't care about. I was only her employer unlike the others who where like her family. Even Lin warmed up to her. She had a light around her that made everyone cheer up but I didn't let it show. When she cried my heart dropped. When she smiled it would beat faster. I had to tell myself I had to find Gene. Thats why I came here. I shouldn't get to attached. I knew it had been to late but I had to say it.

All because of you,  
I haven't slept in so long.  
When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean,  
Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down,  
I'll follow your voice,  
All you have to do is shout it out. 

I had woken up from have that dream again. I always dreamed of how Gene died. I would be hit by a car then they would take me to a lake and then I would drowned. I hated seeing it. It was like my own death. I got up to make some tea for me. I was almost done when I heard a scream in the next room. I was about to run their when I felt as though everything was fine. Mai just had a bad dream. I pored some tea into a cup. I decided to give it to Mai since she must have seen something she didn't want to. Lin walked up beside me and told me that nothing was wrong. I went into the room to see everyone around Mai. She looked so frightened o wanted to go up and hug her and tell her everything would be alright. I resisted the urge and gave her the cup of tea. She seemed to have calmed down. I felt better when she looked up at me and said she was fine. Everyone started to leave the room. I was the last one. I asked if she was alright again and she just gave me a smile that I loved so much as she said it was fine. After that I left the room thinking if I stayed I wouldn't want to leave her again.

Inside my hands these petals browned,  
Dried up, fallen to the ground  
But it was already too late now.  
I pushed my fingers through the earth,  
Returned this flower to the dirt,  
So it can live. I walked away now. 

She yelled at me saying "murderer". I felt as though I was dead. She had never yelled at me that way before. She truly hates me now. I would find a way to save them. I would do anything for Mai to smile. I would save them and apologize to Mai. If I didn't I wouldn't forgive myself. I then heard her talking with Bou-san. She was crying. My heart cringed as I heard her. I had made her cry. When I heard the soft sobs. Angels shouldn't cry yet I had made one myself. I had made my mind up to never hurt her again or anything else do the same. Either emotionally or physically I would keep her safe.

But I know…  
Not a day goes by that I don't feel it's burn.  
There's a point we pass from which we can't return.  
I felt the cold rain of the coming storm. 

_All because of you,  
I haven't slept in so long,  
When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean,  
Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down,  
I'll follow your voice,  
All you have to do is shout it out._

We were on a new case near a beach. I had just gotten out of the hospital after I had used to much energy on the last case. I had to keep the others safe so they found out that I wasn't really all that normal. They asked If I could do anything else which I didn't answer. Hey didn't need to know I could see what others had done by touching something of theirs so I didn't tell them. I wouldn't tell them either. I would only tell them if something happened in which I needed to use it. They were all on jobs that I sent them to do. Mai wasn't around so I got up to get some tea. I touched the pot right before dropping it and running out of the room as Lin shouted for me. I had to get to Mai. She was in trouble.

All because of you…  
All because of you…  
All because of you,  
I haven't slept in so long.  
When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean,  
Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down,  
Inside these arms of yours. 

I went to where I had seen Mai drowning in my vision. I heard Lin trying to catch up with me. I looked in to see a bright colored shirt under the water as I jumped of the dock to grab it. I went down and saw that it was Mai. Something must have happened and she fell in. I dragged her to the beach where I saw everyone looking at me amazed. Then looked at what I was carrying and they ran to help while Ayako ran to call for an ambulance. I dragged Mai to the edge of the beach before lying her down gently. I kept being questioned about why I knew where Mai was but I didn't answer as I looked at her. She had to survive or I wouldn't live. She was cold so I told someone to give me their jacket since mine was wet. I covered her up and waited for the ambulance . My eyes never leaving her fragile form her chest moving very little tying to get air in and out of her body. Her eyes sealed shut as I sat motionless beside her.

All because of you,  
I believe in angels.  
Not the kind with wings,  
No, not the kind with halos,  
The kind that bring you home,  
When home becomes a strange place.  
I'll follow your voice,  
All you have to do is shout it out. 

I looked at my angel as her body was wrapped up in many wires. She had been in the hospital for two days without her waking up. I had been their the whole time while the others finished the case. I was holding on to her hand. I felt weary as I had not slept since Mai was here. I felt my eyes close. When I reopened my eyes I stared into chocolate brown eyes. My favorite eyes. I sat up to see I still had a hold on her hand as I let go. I felt my face become hot. I heard a giggle to see Mai with a smile on her face. I tried to sound coherent but my voice was choppy and I stumbled on many of my words. Since when have I not known what to say? Mai took my hand and said she under stood. I don't know how she would I didn't make sense to even myself. I felt relief flood through my veins as I said something even I was shocked to hear even though I whispered it. I looked down before saying "I don't want to lose something important again." I gazed up to her to see her face red as a cherry. I smirked before grabbing her chin so she was looking start into my eyes before I leaned down as my lips touched hers. I pulled away as quickly as I had leaned forward. I then turned and left the room not before saying "Get well soon , I need you to make tea for me." I heard an angry huff before I smiled to myself. I would always have my angel near me to watch over even if she didn't know.

**Please tell me what u think...it took me awhile to do...I'm going to go do my other story now...**


End file.
